The broken middie
by Clockwork Night
Summary: Alek finds out Deryn's secret, and Deryn starts acting werid, Newkirk is worried, but will he speak up in time? dont know if i wanna continue
1. Chapter 1

"You better have had a good reason to do this." Dr. Barlow hissed, Alek felt the sting of her words, but he had yet to know what was going on, but he must have done something bad to receive this from Barlow.

"What did I do that was so bad?" He asked, Bovril rested on his shoulder, muttering various languages. She sighed, that was not the right thing for him to say.

"Are you deaf? Can you not hear the crying? Do you not see the face of the broken midshipman?" She yelled, so this was about that girl.

"That girl lied to me, she was my best friend, and I didn't even know her." He said.

"Aleksandar, do you even remember what Lilit said in Istanbul? You don't know what a friend you have in Dylan. She loved you, more than herself, more than she should, why did you throw that all away?"

"If you want to get out alive, run for your life." He said, and that was that, before Dr. Barlow could answer, the door busted open, it was Newkirk.

"Mr. Newkirk, what do you want?" She asked, not too pleased by his intrusion,

He had a few tears running in his eyes. "It's... Sharp..." He said, gasping for breath,

"What about Mr. Sharp?" Alek asked, Newkirk eyed him,

"Sharp went to sleep about an hour ago, so Mr. Rigby asked me to wake him up, he won't wake up!" He cried, Dr. Barlow's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"The boy won't eat anything; he has no emotion, since about two weeks ago. I saw it, when we worked together, he would look anyone in the eyes, dark circles where always under his eyes, and I could hear crying in the middies quarters every night." Alek looked at Dr. Barlow, "I don't know what you did prince! But if you did anything to my friend, I will kill you before you have a chance to live." He hissed. His rigging knife in hand.

"You know your 'friend' is a girl, right?" Alek asked, feeling good about his revenge.

"Of course you bloody idiot!" He yelled, "And now she might be dying, you better hope and pray it had nothing to do with you."

Whacha thinkin? Sound good?


	2. Chapter 2

When they all got to the girl's state room, Newkirk was shaking, out of fear, out of hate. If he knew anything, anything at all, it was that it was the idiotic prince's fault. It just couldn't be anyone else's.

Dr. Barlow gasped in pure dead shock and horror, in front of them lay the blond midshipman, her arms skinny like a twig, the purple and black bruises dark on her pale skin. Dark circles where under her eyes, the only sign that she was still alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest.

She was a living corpse.

Alek felt sick, the mere sight of her made his stomach churn. How, in the past few weeks, could he not notice how bad she really looked? How could he be so stupid not too? "Mr. Newkirk, tell me exactly what happened." Dr. Barlow whispered, breaking the eerie silence.

"Well, it started just a day after those two had their little fight, she couldn't look anyone in the eyes, and she wouldn't eat anything, which is pretty odd. I thought she wasn't feeling well until it started happening days on end." Newkirk said, Alek felt his heart sink in his chest, what hurt him even more was knowing that it was his fault. He didn't think what he had done would hurt her this much.

Not in a million years would he think Dylan Sharp would just… give up. But this wasn't Dylan lying in front of him.

Dr. Barlow placed a hand on the girl's head, she pulled away abruptly, "She has a bad fever, and I'm shocked her body has kept this up for this long." She said,

"What do you mean?" Newkirk asked,

"Well, a fever this bad takes time to work itself up. She has kept up a few charades."

Alek slowly, in a daze, walked over to Deryn, he saw small beads of sweat on her forehead. "Mr. Newkirk, come with me." She said, he looked surprised,

"Why ma'am?" He asked,

"I need your help," And with that, the two left Alek alone, with his thoughts and the sleeping middy girl.

He took her hand in his, it was small and slender, and he was afraid that if he held on too tight, it would break. He couldn't help the few tears that rain onto his coat, "Deryn," he whispered, "Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't and couldn't answer him, "I was so mad! You're my best friend, and you didn't tell me. I knew you must have been scared, you thought I would tell, because I'm a stuffy, arrogant prince."

He fell to his kneed, his hair in his eyes, oh how he wanted to just hear one of her smart remarks, or for her to punch him, or say it was all a joke. She didn't, the only reason Alek knew he wasn't talking to a dead body was her slow, shallow breathing.  
"Deryn I can't do this, not without you. But you know that, don't you?" He said,  
I can't lose you now, I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you."

Those words rang in her heard. She must have been hearing things, right?

Right?

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

But he was gone. He had to take care of himself too, right? Now she was alone, she opened her blue eyes to meet the darkness of her room.

"A-Alek?" She whispered no answer. She got up, the pain was unbearable. She was too skinny, did she forget to eat? Deryn was out of it for so long, she didn't know what she was doing. She slowly walked out of her room and too the mess hall thing, she was like a ghost, no one seemed to notice her, the cook gave her a small plate of food, she walked to her normal table, Alek didn't even see her, as she ate, she looked around her, everyone seemed different, she didn't feel like herself. "Sometimes I doubt the path I chose." She whispered. Newkirk and Alek where talking but didn't see her sitting across from them. She started talking to them…

But they didn't hear her,

"Alek?" she called, Alek smile sadly, and nodded.

"Newkirk!?" nothing

What was going on?

**Sorry for the last update, I kind of forgot about this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I feel bad because I forgot about this story until someone was all like "hey dev... what happened?!" and im all like..."CRAP!"  
So here you go, the long awaited chapter...**

**sorry XD**

**If you could, listen to two songs while reading this**

**1- Beauty from pain- Superchick**

**2-Superluv- Shane Daweson**

**Merci**

**Hey if you want, I'm on **

**Instagram- anime profile- princeizayaorihara personal- paintingtherosesblack**

**Youtube-princeizayaorihara**

**Google+- princeizayaorihara **

**THIS WILL BE A LOOONNNGGG CHAPTER**

"Please...I'll do anything... just don't leave me... I just got you." Alek whispered, he could feel his heart breaking as the seconds dragged on. Newkirk sat across from the young prince, watching every move he made. Dr. Barlow and Dr. Busk talked quietly, exchanging looks, that worried Newkirk... he sighed, though he wanted more than anything for the blonde to wake up, he knew... there was no point. She was gone, "Alek... stop." He said, the boy looked up  
"Huh?"

"You haven't eaten in days... starving yourself is not going to help Deryn... lets go eat." He stood up, dusting off his pants, Alek nodded,

"Okay..." He said,with one last glance to the sleeping midshipman, he followed Newkirk out. Nora stared at the lifeless form.

"Those poor boys." She said, one slender hand on the girl's cheek.  
"What are you talking about Nora?" Busk asked

"She may never open her eyes again... and if she does... she may never remember who we are." Busk nodded,  
"I thought that may be the case," She nodded, the both looked at Deryn. She let out a soft moan of pain. "Do you think she's dreaming?" Busk asked

"I hope of a better place..."

_Newkirk and Alek_

"See, I told you you needed to eat!" Newkirk said, smiling, it was the first smile he had since Deryn...

"Yeah, I suppose you where right, Newkirk..." Alek said, he finished his food, pushing it to the side. He sighed, "Hey Newkirk?" he asked, the older teen looked up,  
"Aye?"

"D-do you think the dead dream?" the mess hall was quiet, everyone else had gone, off to their duties, but the two teens stayed in place.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, do you think if someone died... they would still dream?" Newkirk sighed

"I hope not, what good has dreams ever done anyone?"

"Without dreams where would we be? This ship was once someones dream, Clanker and Darwinism was once a dream..."  
"Exactly!" Newkirk said, leaning back, the setting sun gleamed out the windows. "And that got us war... trust me, dreams do none of us any good." Alek nodded, though he really didn't believe the older. If dreams where so bad... then he would have never done anything...

Alek stared at the ceiling of his state room, watching the glittering of the sea on the roof of his room, the colors swirling like the Northern Lights. He felt pathetic, useless, a waist of hydrogen, what good was he if he couldn't even help her?! He rolled over, burring his face in the pillow. Sure, she lied to him, a lot... about who she was... what she was... but as soon as the words came out of his mouth, everything he said to her, he regretted it all. The way her tears fell down, because of what he did... it hurt. And now, because of something so stupid, she may never wake up again...

"I know what I came to do" Alek whispered "and I didn't come to loose, I'll fight until she's mine." He sighed, "I'm not a superhero... I'm not the kind of guy..." The prince felt something scratch his pocket, he was confused, he didn't remember putting anything but an apple in his pocket. He reached in to touch a folded up slip of paper, he pulled it out and unfolded it. He smiled sadly, it was a drawing, of a young boy and a prince... he sighed, Deryn drew it, it had her mark on it, it was them... she sighed, "Deryn... don't leave me now, don't leave me ever."


	5. -Devit here-

_**Hello readers! Dev here, I apologize for never updating this, you don't understand how hard it is to think of Alek and Deryn for me right now, I can't get deathfic and yaoi out of my clueless head. So I will try to make this not end in utter tragedy and maybe I'll be able to do a Christmas or New Year Dalek story.**_

_**Sound good?  
Thanks for sticking with me, **_

_**-Dev-**_


End file.
